


Gentle Mother, Strength of Women

by mihrsuri



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Catherine of Aragon in Rewrite The Stars. Title from Game of Thrones.





	Gentle Mother, Strength of Women

Katherine finds herself happy these days, for all that she had once thought she could never be so. Not after Henry had discarded her. Not after he had tried to discard Mary for a bastard son. But now, now she is well. Her Mary is married to a good man - one who loves her well and if he is a Lutheran her daughter is happy and settled, though she is not Queen it is better that her daughter is happy. Far better happiness than the greatest crown in Christendom - no matter how well her daughter would reign.

She knows too, that she loves Queen Anne, for all her reformer beliefs (she is sure the Lord will understand that she was merely misguided and misled and will welcome her to paradise). For what she has done for her and Mary. For bringing Henry back to his oldest daughter, when aught else had. For Anne herself - the kind and bright woman who was the kind of Queen Katherine would have wanted for her own son.

She wonders sometimes, if one of her sons had lived, perhaps he might have fallen in love with Anne and she could have been welcomed into the royal family in another way. Katherine is sure she would have loved her.

It is still hard, betimes to look at the children Anne has had with her former husband. Most…most especially Tommy. Tommy who is so bright, so kind and so much the golden prince. So much the prince her own sons would have been, had they lived. George, George is easier, while William is a sharp pang in her heart when she looks at him (they had discussed William as a name for a second son once) and Owen is a darling in her heart and Edmund is harder again.

The girls, though the girls are her joy. Especially the youngest. Little Pippa is her mother in looks but her sweetness, gentleness and kindness makes Katherine think of Elizabeth of York. She has the little girl on her lap and truly, she is content.


End file.
